


Welcome Back

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Longing, M/M, blah blah good sin with kylo ren, confession of love, male!reader, sin with the big KR, this is for you my bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From @thirst order confession: <br/>Anonymous asked: So I'm just imagining Kylo coming back from battle completely exhausted, so we just spoon up close to each other on our bed. He knows however that I'm very pleased to see him, so he kisses my shoulder sleepily and strokes my cock while I moan softly and tell him how much I missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

You don't think you could ever get use coming to your quarters empty, without the tall, dark scary form of a man sitting on your bed. You've gotten use to just walking inside saying your greetings with a 'hmpf' as a reply. Use to going about talking to him while undressing or dress for the day. He was always silent most of times unless he wanted something from you which usually was sex, rarely was it affection. You went to the refresher to shower to get the sweat and smell of leather off of you. It a busy day as usual in the bridge of the Finalizer but you had to pull over time due damages by an experimental TIE fighter explosion.    
  
You walked out of the refresher with a towel wrapped around your waist and one hand ruffling your short hair. "(Name)." You almost screamed as you jumped when Kylo voice altered by his mask, spoke your name. "Commander, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow!" You had to gather yourself for a moment, heart racing and breathing hard. Kylo was tensely standing there watching you, hearing your breathing huffs of air. This shouldn't have reminded of the times he has taken you, the way he has you bent over on the bed, you biting the pillow to hide your moans, the way his cock twitch in your ass and the way you begged him to touch yours. You looked at him slightly concern as he fists clench and unclench. "Is something wrong sir?" You walked over to him reaching out for his hand but Kylo moved back quickly and away to sit on your bed.    
  
You guess it was one of those days.   
  
As much as you my miss him, his comfort always came first (unless you wanted to cuddle but that's a different story). You gave him a small smile letting him know you understand. You didn't bother putting on underwear and just tied a knot on your towel to keep it on your waist. You made you way to Kylo, kneeling down. First to come off was his mask which Kylo did himself. You studied his face, a hand rest on the side where a scar now lays, his once brown eyes now golden with red rims on the outside of his iris. He was looking more like the traditional Sith Lord he once spoke about to you. You took off his belt resting it on the floor, next his boots with his socks, stuffing them in his boots. He stood up to drop his robes on the floor then sat back down. Now all he had left is his long shoulder length leather gloves held by a horizontal strap over his chest. He allowed you to undo the strap but the gloves stayed on along with his pants. You stood up bring his face to your chest hugging him. You pet his hair softly as you spoke about how you missed him, how you were worried at him when Starkiller base was crumbling, how Hux wouldn't let you see him in med bay. Kylo was silent as you spoke but he wrapped his arms around you. You smiled kissing the top of his head. “I’m glad you're back, Commander.” Kylo just groan loudly.

 

Kylo now laid on the bed with you spooning. Preferred this position the most so he either one get up easily or two do this. He knew and understood your thoughts even as you tried to sleep, your need for him was loud. “ _ (L/N).”  _ His lips on your ear causing a shiver. “ _ I want you. _ ” His hand slid over your stomach. “ _ Now.” _ You a sharp gasp came from you the moment his cold hand moved your towel over to grip your cock. “ _ Kylo, wait… shit ah. Wait.”  _ You moved forward, mouth wide open puffs of air escaping. You place a hand on his hand, “ _ Cold.mm… Kyloooo.”  _ He chuckled against the back of your neck at you whining mix with moans. He missed that sound. Your arch into him feeling the build up of pleasure shock your system. “You try so hard to keep these feelings at bay and yet here you are squirming them.” He lick the part where your neck meets your shoulder, “What would Hux say to see his top officer like this.” You bit your lips whimpering. He kissed your, “You wouldn’t mind that would you? Him seeing you desperately jack off in my hand. In fact you would  _ love it.”  _ His dirty talk was getting you there higher and higher, your hips moving on there own thrusting into his grip. “That’s it...Good little petty officer.” He praised you as he left marks all over your neck. You never realized how he could have such an effect on you inside the bedroom, on bridge it was fear and respect but here it was different. “ _ Please, sir. Please.” _ Your words were a mess but you got the important parts out. He handle on you became harsh almost to the point of hurting you. “ _ Cum now.” _ By the stars you did even making a mess on his gloved and some spilling on to the floor. You were left in a haze now, everything spinning by Kylo as he moved on top of you so you could watch him like his hand covered with your cum. “ _ I’m going to take you now.”  _ You nodded with a light head but then asked for lube. “ _ Of course with lube. I promised I’ll never do it without preparation again.”  _ Ah, yes the time he pulled you into a conference room with a holocam on the table. He pinned you on the table on your chest not even warning you or preparing you for him. It hurt a lot and there was a lot of tears and a bit of blood from your part. You later found out it was a video for Hux just see how Kylo could break you so easily. You told Kylo never to use you like that again and he kept his word. 

You didn’t bother to move since he rather enjoyed having you lay in wait for him, he just ripped the cap open, “You should have done this yourself.” He opened your legs. “Sir with all due respect I did not know you were coming back so soon.” You gasp slightly when the cold feeling of the lube was pushed inside of you, “Did you just put the all of it in me?!” You sat up and looked down seeing that he indeed down and some of his prick. “Good lord…” You fell back, “Just be quick, okay.” Kylo nodded waiting as you took a deep breath in. He’s lucky you're used to his entrance into you or you would have demanded him to stretch you a little. Both loud groan came from both of you.  _ “By the Maker, I miss this.”  _ His face above yours. “Oh, shit..” You had to hold his shoulders, “ _ Yes _ .” Your head toss back. Your body and his body built for each other, you could feel as he started to move inside of you. You found this current position new since the dark Jedi always had you facing away on your hands and knees, the position was so _ inmate _ . You looked away as he kept going inside you slow and steady,  _ “Look at me, officer.”  _ Your mouth wide open huffing in and out air, eyes watery, you looked at him. His gorgeous face flush and cheeks red, hairs sticking to his forehead and neck. You were blushing now and a silent yell from you as his thrusting started to become just the way you liked it. Hard and fast. His gripping your hips you know will leave bruising, his face down on your shoulder leaving marks and one mark he placed on your throat with show tomorrow at work. He was giving all of him to you at this moment. “ _ I love you.”  _ Your mind clouded with lust,  _ “I  love you _ ” You chanted. His growled pushing harder into you,  _ “(Name),”  _ He had a smirk on his face, “ _ Little petty officer (L/N).”  _ He sat up going still with him barely inside of you. “Turn around.” You struggled a bit but you got there, on your hands and knees. He grabbed you by your hair pulling you up to his chest, “ _ Say it again.” _ You did over and over again as he slammed up into you hurting and pleasuring you all at once. He showed no mercy even to point where his hand job on your prick was going to leave marks there. “ _ Commander~”  _ You were practically purring under him. So much need from the days he was away from you, you couldn’t even bring yourself to masturbate. “ _ So good for waiting for me.”  _ His praise making you glow. “ _ Good little officers get rewarded for their loyalty.”  _ You are mess under him after he finally let lay on the bed and him holding your hips. You couldn’t count how many times you just cum now. Your brain didn’t care about that with him inside of you.

His breath hot on your back as are now at this point crying in pleasure. Kylo groaned holding you flush against him as cum inside of you. You shivered, grabbing your pillow as you yelled out his name before just laying limp with him on top of you. 

 

“Welcome back.” You said once you could form words in your mind. Kylo just hummed in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> we need more male!reader fanfics 
> 
> check me out on tumblr @knights-of-rae


End file.
